The switching shower usually comprises a fixed unit and a switching mechanism, the fixed unit is provided with multiple outlet functions, each outlet function is provided with one water division hole. There are two kinds of traditional switching mechanism: the first kind is rotary switch, the switch of the water division holes is achieved through the relative rotation between the water division body of the switching mechanism and the fixed unit, and then the switch of outlet functions is achieved; the second kind is sliding switch, the switch of the water division holes is achieved through the relative sliding between the water division body of the switching mechanism and the fixed unit, and then the switch of outlet functions is achieved. Because the switch of the two traditional switching mechanisms must be operated by two hands, it is inconvenient to operate when two hands is stained with bubbles during shower.